The present invention concerns docking stations for portable computers and pertains particularly to password protection for a computer docking station.
Generally a portable computer, such as a notebook computer, a laptop computer or a palm top computer, is optimized to reduce size and weight. This often requires tradeoffs, for example, in the size of the display and keyboard, as well as the number and types of ports which are implemented.
One way to increase the versatility of portable computers is to provide for a docking station. The docking station when connected to a portable computer provides for a number of different types of ports. These ports are used, for example, to drive a large monitor, communicate with various peripherals provide connection to a network, and so on. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,714 issued to Collins Tsai, et al, for xe2x80x9cDocking Apparatus for a Portable Computer.xe2x80x9d
The docking station may reside in a permanent location with ports connected to various devices. When xe2x80x9cat the officexe2x80x9d a user can take advantage of the power of a full desktop computer by connecting the portable computer to the docking station. When xe2x80x9con the roadxe2x80x9d the user has the advantage of a light weight and small sized personal computer.
Typically, a docking station can be accessed by any portable computer with a matching interface. This however, can allow for a weakness in security. Particularly, any portable computer which is able to dock to a docking station can gain access to networks, storage devices such as disk drives, printers, etc. which are attached to the docking station. In some environments such free access is undesirable.
One way to prevent access to a docking station is to use a mechanical lock which requires a physical key. When the docking station is not in used, the mechanical lock can be used to prevent unauthorized docking to the docking station. In order to access the locked docking station using a personal computer, a user is required to unlock the docking station using the physical key. However, some users may view this security method as inconvenient. Further, in order to use this security method it is necessary to keep track of the physical key.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, security is provided for a docking station. Within the docking station a docking password is stored. Upon a portable computer being attached to the docking station, a password stored in the portable computer is compared to the docking password. If the password stored in the portable computer is equal to the docking password, the portable computer is allowed to access the docking station. If the password stored in the portable computer is not equal to the docking password, the portable computer is prevented from accessing the docking station.
In the preferred embodiment, a security activation flag is also stored within the docking station. When the security activation flag is true, the docking password is used as described above. When the security activation flag is not true, no security is implemented and upon a portable computer being attached to the docking station, the portable computer is allowed to access the docking station. Likewise, when the docking password has a null value, security is not implemented and upon a portable computer being attached to the docking station, the portable computer is allowed to access the docking station.
Also in the preferred embodiment, an administrator password activation flag is stored within the docking station. When the administrator password activation flag is true, this indicates that an administrator password is to be used as the password which is compared to the docking password. When the administrator password activation flag is not true, this indicates that a user password is to be used as the password which is compared to the docking password. However, when the administrator password activation flag is not true and the user password has a null value, the administrator password is used as the password which is compared to the docking password.
The present invention allows for simple, elegant and automatic way to provide protection for a docking station. The protection does not require a user or administrator to utilize a separate password. Additionally there is no physical key of which there is a need to keep track.